Thanatos (Ragnarok Online)
Summary The being known as Thanatos was a magic-wielding swordsman of great power from about 600 years ago. It has been said that he was accompanied by a team to investigate a gargantuan tower where demons were emerging into Rune Midgard. The man went on ahead of the backup team to face the incoming horde himself, and upon reaching the top of the tower, engaged Satan Morroc in fierce battle. Julliana Lucille, one of the seven Assassins of the Cross and leader of the backup team who accompanied Thanatos, appeared in time to help him keep the beast's seals from breaking free from his shield. The demon king's shield-breaking powers collided with Thanatos' shield and the resulting overflow of magic caused them to teleport to a desert southeast of Rune Midgard. There, the two fought the fabled battle that lasted 10 days and 10 nights, the force of which tore the heavens and the earth asunder. On the last day of their epic duel, Thanatos managed to defeat Satan Morroc and seal him into the earth, upon which a shrine was built to maintain said seal. The shrine, many, many years later had a town built around it. Thanatos disappeared soon after his bout and was never heard from again, and his ghost has ended up haunting the massive structure from which the demon king entered Rune Midgard and henceforth, has been called, Thanatos Tower. Or so the saying goes. It seems something happened to Thanatos that caused his soul to haunt the tower, as if to guard it from being used to link Midgard to Muspelheim again. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B Name: Thanatos Origin: Ragnarok Online Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mage Knight Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Reflexes, Endurance, and Durability, Teleportation, Elemental Manipulation (Listed as being able to use Wizard spells; Lord of Vermillion, Storm Gust and Meteor Storm), Regeneration, Summoning (The remnants of his soul has apparitions based on his emotions to guard the tower), Soul Manipulation (Listed as being able to use Soul Strike; his soul can return to guard the tower even after it was defeated), Sealing, Teleportation (His clash with Satan Morroc teleported them to Sograt Desert) Attack Potency: At least City level (Matched Satan Morroc in a long duel) Speed: Unknown (Kept pace with Satan Morroc; A fragment of his soul trapped in the tower is capable of fighting multiple top of the line adventurers at the same time) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Casually swings a black two-handed sword as long as he is tall and wide as his body) Striking Strength: At least City Class Durability: At least City level (Fought on par with Satan Morroc) Stamina: Extremely high (Fought Satan Morroc for 10 days and 10 nights; His soul is able to bring itself back to the tower to guard it once again) Range: Extended melee range with his sword; higher with magic Standard Equipment: His black two-handed sword Intelligence: Genius (Is a master swordsman with great arcane knowledge as shown in his varied skillset and fight with Satan Morroc) Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Soul Strike - Calls upon up to 5 souls to strike the target with ghost element damage that gets stronger against Undead beings. Teleportation '''- The ability to teleport to a random location (Though the randomization may just be gameplay mechanics). '''Two-hand Quicken - The ability to hasten the rate of which one can swing a two-hand sword. Meteor Storm - Summons up to 7 meteors that bombards the chosen area. Thanatos is said to have proficiency greater than that of Wizards themselves. Lord of Vermillion - Conjurs the fury of the heavens in a storm of lightning and super-heated air on a chosen area. Thanatos has much higher proficiency for the spell than that of Wizards who mastered it. Storm Gust - Creates a storm of ice and frost that spreads havoc on a certain area, dealing damage and freezing those caught in the blizzard. Hammer Fall - An overhead blow meant to stun than do damage, notably done with hammers and axes by Blacksmiths. Thanatos has great proficiency with the ability, higher than that of Blacksmiths themselves. Holy Attribute Change - The ability to enchant normal attacks with holy energy. Power Up - Enhances physical blows. Expulsion - Unknown. Summoning - Summons different apparitions that are based on his emotions. Maero (Grief), Despero (Despair), Odium (Hatred) and Dolor (Sorrow) respectively. Note: Climbing Thanatos Tower seems to allow one to experience Thanatos' memories and feelings as one goes higher. The monsters halfway; Observation (one who watches), Shelter (one at righteous rest), Retribution (one that delivers divine justice) and Solace (one who brings recognition), slowly get replaced by Maero, Despero, Odium and Dolor, with the former getting fewer and the latter more common as one rises up the floors. Upon reaching the top, one will face a ghost aptly named "Memory of Thanatos". As such, it is implied that for all his power, Thanatos is only human, and while he might possibly have survived the battle against Satan Morroc, his fate as the keeper of the seal of the tower for a thankless eternity eroded his life and his sanity as he was deprived of his rightful rest. After the defeating the memory, and his subsequent release from his duty, the tower's top floor collapses and the tower itself sinks into the ground, implying that the tower itself is linked to Thanatos. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Ragnarok Category:Heroes Category:Element Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sword Users Category:Knights Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Characters